Bella vs The Volturi
by deb24601
Summary: A very short alternate ending for Breaking Dawn. Convinced they can be persuaded to join the Volturi, Aro takes Bella and Edward to Italy.
1. Chapter 1 Bella

So what would have happened if Aro had captured Bella and Edward and taken them to Italy. If they could be together only if they remained with the Volturi? I wonder…

BPOV

I woke up (I'm a bloody vampire, I don't sleep. What happened? Edward? Renesmee? Jake? Jacob! I made him go. I told him to take Renesmee. I can survive anything if she's safe. Oh God. Where is Edward? Where the hell am I?)

The last conscious memory I had was Alec's anesthetic fog tugging at my shield. I knew it was stupid to count on me. I begged them to form some defense, prepare for a fight but they counted on me without telling me that our entire plan was my shield protecting the whole assembly. Every vampire and werewolf who had gathered to protect my daughter was at the mercy of the Volturi if my shield didn't hold. I had felt smug seeing Jane's frustration and Aros' confusion when Alec's mist had no immediate effect on our gathered friends and witnesses. I had felt the relief of tension around me a half second before I felt the familiar tug of losing control of my shield. I concentrated on holding the film around us but knew the faint, sweet smell of Novocain was finding a hole, a leak, a Way through my shield. The silence of my family was ominous and then…black.

Empty, void, no sound, no sight, no feeling. I remembered Edward describing the merciful use of Alec's gift to numb those condemned to die and wondered if I was burning now. Were we all dying? Was Edward gone? Emmet, Esme? Rose? Carlisle?

I was burning. There was no supernatural anesthetic strong enough to make me forget the pain of sending Jacob away with my daughter. Some travelling documents, money and a few notes to remember us by, the Cullen legacy and all Renesmee would have of her mother and father. I was burning but would burn happily for all eternity if only she could be safe.

And then I was awake. Except of course, I don't sleep, we don't sleep. It was still dark but the dark of a dim room not blindness. And it was quiet but for the sound of small breaths testing the air. Edward took my hand and murmured, "We're alone in this room but they can hear us." I didn't need to ask who would be listening to our conversation so asked my next question "Edward, where are we?"

"Italy, Bella. They've brought us to Volterra."


	2. Chapter 2 Aro

A/N Thanks for reading! Special xo to UniqueYetSimple, Cheaward, Merina2 and kelH for your reviews. It made me write… because people are reading!!

I don't have a clear plan, just flying by the seat of my pants…Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I own a Pocket Edward.

* * *

Aro's POV

Bella's shield proved much stronger than we had predicted. Still, Alec's debilitating gift was more powerful. Within moments of rendering Carlisle's assembly immobile, Felix was spiriting away my new treasures. I knew Edward was the key to Bella's complacence. As I had heard through Edward's memories, I only needed to threaten one to gain the cooperation of the other. Marcus had convinced me of their unbreakable bond. Carlisle had inadvertently given me the only possible way to weaken that bond.

They needed to be with us. It was wasteful to have these extraordinary immortals going about as almost human. Their gifts were too unique, too rare to languish in small town America. Bella and Edward simply belonged with the Volturi. I was confident in my ability to persuade them to join us. I also knew they would never willingly walk away from the exceptionally strong ties of their coven. They needed to be in Italy and begin existing as the dark creatures they truly were if I were to convince them to stay.

Oh how completely frustrating that the beautiful child had escaped. I meant no harm to them, any of them. That Bella would send her away with a werewolf demonstrated how clearly I was distrusted. Well, Demetri would find them. It wouldn't do to have a young family separated. There was so much to learn from Renesmee and I knew her Jacob would never leave her side. I wanted them with me. I wanted to explore all the potential these new supernatural beings offered. We had left all the others unharmed. It was never my intent to destroy law abiding immortals. Leaving Alice behind had been a difficult choice. I had come to realize that her visions, while very subjective, could be used by Edward and work against me.

Alec's gift kept Bella and Edward motionless while we travelled. They were unaware as Felix arranged them side by side on the bed in their chamber. We withdrew from the room and finally, Alec retracted his numbing fog. Within moments I could hear Edward's quiet voice telling Bella we were here listening and that they were in Volterra. I knocked softly and entered the chamber. They were standing close together in the middle of the room. Hands clasped, chins raised, eyes darting warily between Felix and I. Guarding my thoughts, I spread my hands in a gesture of peace.

"Welcome to you both. I am so pleased that we have this time together. There is much to discuss."

Bella's narrowed eyes and involuntary hiss gave away her frustration. Edward squeezed her hand in warning and regarded me coolly.

"This seems excessive Aro. Even for you."

* * *

Please review!! It makes me smile :0) Up next... EPOV!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Edward

A/N Thanks for reviewing and alerting. The chapter after this will get darker. And I may have taken some liberties with Bella's shield… that thing never did make sense to me.

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I wish I owned Edward, he seems like fun...

* * *

EPOV

"_This seems excessive Aro. Even for you."_

Aro met my eyes and sighed at my livid expression. He opened his thoughts to me then as he spoke them aloud.

"Your entire assembly was left unharmed. Your daughter escaped with her protector. Demetri was dispatched to track them but we've heard nothing since." His gaze flicked to Bella as she pressed further into my side. Her eyes were trained on me, listening to Aro's words while watching my face for reaction to his thoughts.

We'd feared death, prepared for it even, saying goodbyes all the time leading up to the confrontation in the clearing. Capture at least had the element of hope built in. Escape or release, we would be free soon. That did not change the blind rage I felt. I was furious that Aro had essentially kidnapped us but understood that our destruction was not his aim. To my amazement, Aro's thoughts indicated that he was completely sincere, he truly only wished us to join them. Caius was another story. In the clearing, he had scrambled for reason after reason to eliminate us all. He wasn't feeling any friendlier now as I inclined my head to him in acknowledgement. Jane stood to his right, glaring hatefully at Bella. Her thoughts were positively malicious. I returned them tenfold.

I looked down to Bella, giving her waist a squeeze and letting a small smile touch my eyes.

"There love, everyone is all right." I turned back to Aro. This inexcusable situation needed to end now. Bella and I needed to get to Renesmee. I wasn't certain that Demetri _could_ track her and Jacob. I sure as hell didn't want my baby girl brought here. Aro was never going to get his way and the sooner he accepted that the better off for my whole family.

I struggled to keep my tone civil, "Aro, you must understand. Bella and I can't be away from our daughter. The poor girl probably thinks we've been destroyed. She needs her parents. We don't fit in here with the Volturi. Our diet alone precludes us from joining you."

Bella's grip on my arm was growing uncomfortable. She was trying to expand her shield to communicate but I was only getting flashes. Our precarious circumstances were affecting her ability to control both her gift and her newborn tendencies. I could feel the faint vibration through our sides as she suppressed the growls fighting to the surface. It would be catastrophic for Bella to lose her temper and lash out.

I gently stroked her clutching hand in hopes of loosening her grip and as a reminder of her slipping control. My own fury was barely restrained; I couldn't fathom what strength Bella had to stand here, still and silent. I gathered Bella more firmly against me and breathed down onto her face, an action that usually had a calming influence. Her growling stopped just as a new vibration made the presence of others in the hallway known.

Each Volturi vampire looked expectantly at the open door of the chamber. I heard my own gasp of horror at the same moment I felt Bella go rigid in my arms. Aro turned back to us with a mischievous smile,

"Bella, Edward. Please, join us this evening. We'll consider it a belated wedding reception."

I paused, taking a fraction of a second to decipher his intentions. He was in the mood for entertainment. I would play his game if it could keep Bella calm. We were about to have much bigger problems. Mimicking his lighthearted tone, I smirked and gave it a try. Aro always did like matching wits with me,

"Aro, I'm so sorry. We already have other plans."

* * *

Thanks for reading… reviews let me know what you like. Or don't. I'm not sure who's point of view will be next. If you have a preference let me know…


	4. Chapter 4 Bella II

Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I own tickets to see New Moon. Twice!!

* * *

BPOV

"_I'm so sorry Aro. We already have other plans."_

I watched Aro as he responded with a soft laugh. "Amusing as always Edward but I'm afraid I must insist."

With that Edward and I were guided through a side door which led directly into a large, circular room. My muddy human memories of this room weren't vague enough. I'd had occasional human nightmares of our last encounter with the Volturi. The real horror had been the human faces and their screams as we left.

Aro was eyeing us speculatively then turned gracefully. "A moment please, Marcus." Marcus sighed and rose reaching towards Aros extended hand. As they touched I glanced to Edward who smiled down to me and raised our intertwined hands to his lips. He turned back to Aro with a smug expression. Aro's eyebrows rose in astonishment. Even Marcus broke from his usual bored trance. He looked at us with a flicker of interest, laced with a tinge of sympathy. Aro murmured "Stronger? Fascinating. Well, we shall see."

This brief exchange had not completely distracted me from the sounds and scents coming down the hallway. Human voices and, god, the scent of their blood. I stopped breathing and turned to Edward in panic. I'd been hunting daily to control my newborn thirst; I hadn't felt my throat burn this badly since my post-change reunion with Charlie. Edward didn't need to read my thoughts to know I was in agony. The door was thrown open and what looked like a sea of humanity streamed through.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro sang.

Edward spoke too quickly for human ears. "No, Aro, this won't work. Bella and I won't feed on human blood."

As the humans milled about, Aro responded only for vampire hearing, "But _you_ _have_ fed on humans. Should your bride not have the same experience. Bella should decide for herself… without the influence of your coven."

I bristled "I don't want to. I don't want this."

Aro smiled "But you do. You're throat burns unbearably, does it not? You want to be strong, yes? Allow your instincts to guide you. Let your desire take over."

"NO" Edward and I growled in unison.

The humans closest to us startled and backed away. Aro sighed at us, then, throwing his hands in the air to gain the room's attention sang out cheerfully, "Let us begin!"

The Volturi vampires advanced on the unsuspecting humans. I buried my head in Edward's chest. The rich scent of human blood was still burning my throat and I couldn't risk another breath. The screaming couldn't drown out the alluring, familiar sounds of feeding. I could hear vampire teeth tearing through flesh. I could hear the almost erotic sound of frenzied vampires greedily swallowing warm blood. The sounds were familiar and all at once it didn't seem to matter. I couldn't differentiate between the distraught sounds of these people and the alarmed cries of animals I'd hunted. I had never heard these sounds without feeding at the same time. I whispered to Edward, "Does it matter? Edward, it doesn't matter! They're going to die anyway. I need…"

In a flash Felix was in front of us with a large man restrained in his massive arms. "I saved you one, Bella. I knew you would change your mind."

I snapped my eyes shut and resisted the urge to take a breath. My memory flashed to my first encounter with Edward in our biology lab. I focused on the strength he'd used to resist me that day. I swallowed back the venom in my mouth and remembered all the times Edward had done the same to protect me. I turned my body to his and pushed into him whispering, "Distract me, distract me." Instantly, he swept me into an alcove and brought his lips to mine, speaking softly into my mouth "Stay with me Bella. I need you, Renesmee needs you. Her scent will become tempting to you if you do this. Stay with me Bella." As the Volturi's bloody banquet continued, Edward's lips stayed on mine, distracting me. Sustaining me.

* * *

Review please, please, pretty please!!


	5. Chapter 5 Alice

A/N Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I _FINALLY _own Robity Fair!!

* * *

Alice's POV

We caught up with Jacob and Renesmee at the Oregon border. No mean feat considering I couldn't see either of them. Rose wouldn't be left behind. She was desperate to have Nessie back. Emmett, of course, would not be separated from Rose.

Hell's Canyon Wilderness was a place of beauty. We didn't really notice though. We found Nessie snuggled into Jacob in the shelter of some pine trees. His snout was bloodied and there was a deep gash the length of his belly. I held my breath; the wolf smelled even worse torn open.

A large, smoldering pile of ashes told us the outcome of the fight with the tracker. Nessie looked up at us with apologetic, tear filled eyes.

"His name was Demetri. He said he wanted to take us to Momma."

Jacob whined defensively.

Nessie continued in explanation, "Jacob said we shouldn't go with him. He said Momma didn't want me to. Then, they…fought."

She shuddered and laid her head against the massive werewolf.

Rose reached for the girl but Renesmee clung stubbornly to Jacob.

"My Jacob can't phase back. I think it hurts too much." Her silvery voice broke into a sob on the last word. Rose, sinking to the ground in front of them, gently lifted Nessie's hand to her own cheek. She spoke soothingly.

"Shhh. Emmett is calling Carlisle now. He'll be here soon. Jacob will be okay. Look, Nessie, he's healing already. This isn't nearly as bad as the time that newborn squished him… oh he didn't tell you about that, huh? Well let me…"

Jasper and I shared one of our looks. It was time for us to go to Italy.

*******

Our near silent travel concluded many hours later when we arrived at Volterra. We were expected. The familiar walk, through the familiar hallway wasn't nearly so terrifying this time round. Jasper was with me. He looked down to me, frowning, not trusting my feelings of hope. I beamed a smile back at him, making him roll his eyes and shake his head at me.

"I know I say not to bet against you Alice, but I'd sure like better odds than this, darlin'."

I batted my eyelashes at him, "Jasper, you worry too much." And then, with a nod to the ornate double doors I whispered, "It's time."

Of course, they were expecting us… it's very hard to surprise a vampire, you know. The variety of expressions as I surveyed the room only reaffirmed what my visions had shown me. Marcus looked a little sad…and very bored. Caius and Jane exchanged a glance before bestowing something between a smirk and a sneer in our direction. Felix grinned at Jasper, likely recognizing a challenge. Aro looked like he'd won the lottery.

Chelsea _was_ startled. Aro had set her to work trying to weaken the bond between Bella and Edward. She'd been concentrating intently on them. Someone should tell her Bella's shield seems to be working again…

Edward quickly scanned my thoughts as Bella stared wide eyed at me. Swiftly, he embraced Bella, chanting softly, "She's safe, she's safe, she's safe."

"Oh Alice! I am so thrilled you've joined us!" Aro soft voice sighed.

"Aro, wait until you see what I see!" I looked to Edward and said,

"Why don't we start with door number one?"

Edward disentangled himself from Bella and moved toward Aro, holding out his hand.

Aro reached foward to touch curiously. He smiled condescendingly as he viewed the part of my vision I'd shared with Edward.

"That's nice dear. I'm sure it would be beneficial to have ambassadors as charming as you and your Jasper." He pouted, mockingly, "Oh my, I'm afraid your vision must be wrong this time. You see, I've never considered this as a possibility. And I certainly have not decided to send Edward and Bella away."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. Okay, I was playing with him a bit. Aro was not going to like what he saw next.

As he reached for my outstretched hand I spoke aloud for the benefit of the non-mind readers.

"I'm very sorry to say that Demetri has been destroyed." The Volturi guard slumped with grief, looking to one another in shock. Aro was perturbed. Demetri had been a significant part of his offence; no vampire dared cross him when they could be tracked down so easily. I continued,

"It seems the werewolves are faster and stronger than we all thought. See, we don't _fight_ with them. They're our _allies_. I let that sink in. Aro was gifted with a vision of the wolves filing through the hallway. The vision shifted again.

"Jane and Caius will not tolerate Bella and Edward joining you. You've seen their preliminary plans Aro. Do you enjoy discord, Aro?"

Aro saw in my vision the feud that would lead to the demise of half his coven. He turned to glare at the traitors. Jane feigned great interest in an intricate wall hanging. Caius feigned great interest in Jane.

"The Romanians, the werewolves, heck almost every vampire in existence has a bone to pick with you now. You lost a lot of respect with that little stunt you pulled in the clearing."

Visions of defeat, decimation and the end of the Volturi blinded Aro. He finally pulled his hand away from mine, bringing it to his face in horror.

"Impossible," he moaned into his hand.

"No, it is possible. You need to make a decision so I can see your future clearly." I bounced on my toes. "Watch what happens when you decide to let Bella and Edward go."

Aro's head snapped to Bella and Edward. They were very still. This was almost over.

With a defeated sigh Aro spoke to them, "I should not have brought you here. I want you to leave, now."

As they moved towards the door, Bella questioned, "Alice, what happens now? Come with us."

Touching Aro once more, I showed him the future as I told Bella our plans. "Jasper's lived through one immortal war; he wants to stop the one that's brewing now." I glanced accusingly at Aro. "We're going to deliver Aro's message."

Aro closed his eyes and whispered one word.

"Peace."

* * *

Well I think that's it. There will be a Bella/Edward epilogue. If you have questions or comments about the story content send me a PM and it might makes it way into the epilogue. This was my very first attempt at fanfiction so thanks to all for your reviews, messages and alerts. It was fun!


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue Bella

A/N Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. I wish I owned a New Moon Edward cutout. Many thanks to KelH and Shea for all the listening... I talk A LOT!!

* * *

Bella's POV

10 Years Later…

It was a day to look forward, to look to the future. For a few moments though, I looked back, remembering how close we came to losing everything…

We'd picked up where we left off before the terrible moment when Alice had dropped that vase. Our reunion with our daughter had been memorable, with Renesmee leaping from the porch into my outstretched arms. Edward had folded us both into an embrace and we had lost ourselves for hours in our baby girl. The welcome home sentiments from the rest of the family were more subdued; we already missed Alice and Jasper. It was impossible to know how long they would be gone or what danger they might face.

Alice and Jasper crisscrossed the globe many times over. We received frequent messages and occasional packages documenting their travels. They made great strides with the vampires they met, averting the war that Alice had envisioned. The Volturi respected the peace.

Edward and I resumed our policy of night time solitude. Edward had told me that Rose and Emmett were completely consumed by each other for their first ten years together. I remembered thinking that they had nothing on us. I was right. A decade later, Edward and I had barely put a dent in the craving we felt for one another. Our walls were another story.

We had moved as a family three times in the past ten years. Our latest home was on Vancouver Island. It was near a very small town called, no kidding, Bella Bella. Edward loved that. Jacob was thrilled to have the Heiltsuk tribal reservation nearby. His Quileute tribe was closely related so Leah and Seth were happy to settle in there. They found their imprint mates within days of arriving.

Thanks to Huilen and Nahuel we didn't have to worry about Renesmee's accelerated growth. Just as they'd said, she reached her full maturity at around seven years old. Her relationship with Jacob had matured as well. She was so like me in some ways. We asked her to wait, be patient, have some life experiences before settling down. But she was impatient to begin the rest of her existence with the love of her life. We understood.

So today was the day. I was wearing a fitted sheath dress in Edward's favourite shade of dark blue. Rosalie had tortured my hair into a mass of curls and piled them all on top of my head. Edward admired my neck. I admired... his everything. He wore his perfectly tailored black suit with a gun metal grey shirt. His insane mane of hair was as unruly as ever; his hand seemed glued in it today. Edward and I held hands as we climbed the stairs to see Renesmee.

"Oh, you look beautiful," I gasped as I took in the vision that was my daughter. She was taller than me now with auburn curls tumbling to her waist. Rose had applied the barest of make up; it simply wasn't necessary. She was a perfect blushing bride. I reached to embrace her,

"Be happy, baby, I love you so much."

She beamed, "I know Momma." She looked down a little nervously and ran her hands down the silk of her skirt. "Well, Alice sent me the dress…what do you think, Daddy?"

Edward stepped forward looking between his daughter and I. He was overwhelmed. Gently, he lifted both of Renesmee's hands and placed one on each of his cheeks. He took a deep, unnecessary breath as she showed him how happy she was. Finally smiling, he looked into her eyes and murmured, "It doesn't matter if you are 2 or 572. You will always be my little girl. I love you." He placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and turned to me, whispering, "I guess it's time."

I left the room with a pang. I knew Edward was having an even harder time than I was letting her go. Last night we had taken Renesmee and Jake to their wedding present; a home of their own, newly built and furnished, near ours. I'd gazed happily at Edward remembering nights in our own little cottage. My thoughts must have shown on my glass face. Edward returned the grin before glancing at Jacob. The grin became a scowl before softening into a solemn expression. He squeezed my waist,

"Perhaps we should make some travel plans of our own."

Everyone was in place and music filled the room. Our own family, the Denali's, the Irish coven and even Zafrina had made the trip for this special day. Emmett had become ordained to officiate. Renesmee, resplendent in white silk, sailed down the aisle on Edward's arm. My cold heart swelled with pride at the sight of them and I thought to myself, "mine". If Edward's grip was too tight, she didn't let on. He smiled softly at our daughter before splitting a glare between Jacob and Emmett. The traditional handing over of the bride almost disintegrated into a tug of war. A baleful look from Renesmee sent her father to his seat. Edward almost collapsed into the chair next to me, drawing a frown from Carlisle. He took my hand and began loud, deep breathing exercises. This just drew more attention from the guests behind us.

The ceremony began. As Emmett spoke the words "to join this man and this woman", Edward slumped into me with a groan. He really was making a spectacle of himself. I heard his shocked gasp in the same moment he flew from his chair. Landing in the centre aisle, Edward threw his hands up and yelled, "WAIT!!"

"Daddy!" hissed Renesmee.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jacob seethed.

"Oh Edward," Esme and I moaned in unison.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm not trying to stop the wedding. I thought you might like to wait for some late guests."

The door swung open and Alice danced down the aisle. "Sorry to crash your wedding, sweetie," she sang out. "We weren't sure we were going to make it!"

There were hugs all around and Jasper worked his magic, flooding the room with the bridal couple's euphoria. Now we were ready. Now we were all here…

Emmett winked at Rose and cleared his throat to get our attention. "Come on guys! Let's get these kids married!

* * *

So my first little writing experiment concludes. Let me know what you thought. Oh and confession time... the title is silly, doesn't fit. Thanks for reading... if you read it review it!! Unlike Edward, I can't read minds!! Oh and Bella Bella, British Columbia is a real place... you can google it!!


End file.
